The Final Entries (Charmed)
The Final Entries are the entries in the Warren Book of Shadows that explain to the future generations of the Book, about what happened to Piper, Phoebe and Paige. It tells about their experiences with demonic vanquishes and how they each found their true love. The entries are written at the end of Forever Charmed. Piper found it to be a good idea to write down their experiences for future generations, just like every generation before them did. These are the last entries to be written in the Warren Book of Shadows on the show. Phoebe's Entry So much has happened over the last eight years. So much has been gained and lost. Still in some ways, I feel like my life is really just beginning… and it was. For though I had loved before, I'd never really known love until I met Coop; a man who I shared the special little girl I had long ago foreseen, but feared I might never have… Along with two other special little girls I had not foreseen. I was suddenly so blessed to have a new family of my own and old friends to share it with. And though I kept working and giving advice to those who asked, I was more interested in helping them find love. Since, finally, having been loved… Paige's Entry … Phoebe had become somewhat of an expert on the subject. As for me, life without demons opened up similar avenues. Henry, of course, continued to look after his parolees, even if they didn't want to be looked after, while still making time to help me with little Henry and the twins... Which allowed me time to finally embrace my inner whitelighter and to help the next generation of witches come into their own… Piper's Entry … So that Paige could pass on all that she'd learned, not just to her own children, or to mine, or to Phoebe's, but to other future witches and whitelighters as well. Which filled the time between when we were doing the fighting and when our kids were old enough to take over… Allowing me time to get back to my roots and cook something other than potions for once and open the restaurant I'd always dreamed of owning. As for Leo, after we reclaimed Magic School, he went back to teaching, which he continued to do until it was time to retire. And although we've certainly had our struggles and heartaches over the years, we're a family of survivors and we will always be… Which is why we've truly been '''Charmed'. '' Image:PhoebeFinalEntry.jpg|Phoebe writing her entry Image:PaigeFinalEntry.jpg|Paige writing her entry Image:PiperFinalEntry.jpg|Piper writing her entry Notes ''.]] * This is Phoebe's 4th time to write in the Book of Shadows. * This is Piper's 2nd time that she writes in the Book of Shadows, the first time was in Feats of Clay. She is also the first and last sister to write into the Book of Shadows. * This is Paige's first and only time to write in the Book of Shadows, on-screen. * The original script has alternate entries, although they are basically the same, some things have changed, like Piper mentioning the closing of P3. * Little Henry's name, the mention of Phoebe's second and third daughters, and Piper's comments about the future generations taking over and Leo's retirement are all smudged out in the prequel to the Charmed Comics. This is because these births and events had yet to take place in the series. Category:Warren Book of Shadows entries Category:Unseen Warren Book of Shadows Entry